


希金斯每天都想放火烧厨房

by Christywalks



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 希金斯痛恨网络视频时代。
Relationships: Female Builder & Higgins (My Time At Portia)





	希金斯每天都想放火烧厨房

**Author's Note:**

> AU，大家都是油管做饭主播，我又开始写做饭文了真的开心。借用了我最喜欢的油管频道Bon Appetite的部分设定，其余人设瞎编，大概率OOC，但写得真的开心
> 
> 里面用了女性主角系统自带的名字Linda，顺便我不知道究竟要不要把希金斯和女性主角凑成一对，目前只想搞一搞设定而已
> 
> 不知道能写多长，随缘吧

希金斯痛恨网络视频时代。

在有油管之前，他只是个厨师，虽然不是传统意义上那种出没在星级餐馆专业后厨的厨师，但也天天待在公司厨房琢磨菜谱——那时候波西亚也只是个卖菜谱的公司，绝大部分收入都来自线下纸媒，杂志分月刊季刊年刊会员刊，至少每个月都要凑出一本三四十页色香味俱全还上相的菜谱；季刊推出的频率没那么高，但压力却更大，因为美国人每年四个季节都要把一模一样的东西端上桌，一百年也不变：春天就要全家外出野餐，夏天就要邻里一起烧烤庆祝国庆，秋天就得准备感恩节大餐，冬天用脚趾头也是圣诞节。想出一年四季一整套菜谱不算难，难的是十多年来每年都想这么一套，还不带重样。

作为全公司厨艺最有创意做饭手也最稳的一位，纸媒时代的希金斯过得相当滋润，他只需要每天闷在厨房研究菜谱，等做好后让艺术部门的人上来拍个照就行了。年终公司里掏出销售额一对比，他负责封面大餐的那几期永远售量最高，名副其实波西亚第一大厨。再加上那时候他和读者之间也没啥交流，的确有些不堪寂寞的家庭主妇给编辑部写信谈感想，露骨的表白看得他挺不好意思的，但公司没强迫他回信，所以他从来没放在心上。

他第一次略感不妙是在博客时代。突然之间他必须要在自己的各种创意里挑出个什么精选菜谱，提交给编辑部之后由管理波西亚博客账号的专人发到网上。他虽然和博客读者们仍然隔着两个屏幕的距离，但这次可比信件要近太多了；读者们对菜谱的每条意见评论都清楚明白呈现在留言板上，无论好坏赞贬，希金斯想不在意都不行。实话说他最开始读到某些特别恶毒或者偏激的评论还挺沮丧的，但又不能亲自冲上去和那些人对骂，无论他有多想；而且这些菜谱统一发在波西亚官方博客下面，希金斯并不需要出镜或者署名，还算得上安全。

只可惜好景不长，他没过多久就被时代洪流哐的一声扔进网络视频时代；他听普雷斯利的秘书安托因八卦过，创建油管视频这个主意不是别人，就是由波西亚的所有人盖勒一拍脑袋想出来的，具体怎么拍的那头姜黄色小卷毛没人清楚，但总之波西亚也打算追随那些最先一代发视频的前辈们进军网络视频界了。而希金斯作为纸媒与博客时代一直主宰创作内容的那一位，自然首当其冲，被人推到了摄像机前。

结果——结果糟糕透了。他强烈拒绝肩膀以上部位入境，再加上创意编辑部全体成员都觉得他这张做起饭来就板成一条的苦瓜脸也绝对不能代表波西亚的整体面貌，最终波西亚账号下面发的第一条视频就是对着希金斯切菜做饭的手拍了整整十五分钟。当时他们也没想到应该边做边解说，字幕都是后期配的。希金斯其实自己觉得还算可以，毕竟他把烹饪步骤分解得很清晰，哪怕吃外卖活下来的大学生也能跟着做，但和油管上其他那些专门博人眼球的创意视频比起来这个视频太——干了。网络视频时代信息量爆炸，画面外加声音组合的娱乐感远胜纸媒时代的人和体验，随之而来的改变则是人们不再愿意花上十五分钟去看一段纯信息干货。况且除了波西亚之外网上已经有不少烹饪相关的账号——像是油管资历最早的搞笑做饭主播风暴骑士，以及隔壁一个完全由俊男靓女组成，比起做饭更像是拍青春恋爱剧的视频公司Bxxzfxxd——他们的竞争对手来自整个美国，甚至整个世界，远非曾经的本地报刊亭或者订阅杂志能比。

于是，在波西亚第一段上传视频彻头彻尾大失败，希金斯在家颓圮连睡三天之后，盖勒一拍脑袋又想到第二个主意：波西亚需要招点能上镜的厨师了。

希金斯听到这个决定的时候感觉自己被狠狠扇了一耳光——当然，要是扇耳光就能整容的话他早就自己动手了，但他知道哪怕多大的劲也拯救不了他这张天生愤世嫉俗的脸。很快他就被普雷斯利拉去领导办公层谈话，自己的顶头上司以及顶头上司的顶头上司一边和他一起吃下午茶一边安慰他说波西亚还需要他负责纸媒部分，他们不会放弃杂志以及博客云云。希金斯被塞了一肚子蛋糕和咖啡，还有一耳朵车轱辘话，最终听懂了他不会因为长得特立独行就被开除，还有钱赚。

只可惜盖勒和普雷斯利并不明白，对于希金斯来说有钱赚是一回事，能不能在产量和质量上吊打其他所有创作编辑则是另一回事。纸媒的没落以及网络视频的崛起已经无法挽回，希金斯注定要在曾经称王的厨房里渐渐没落，而他需要一段时间来接受这样残酷又无可奈何的转变。

接下来他的确消沉了一段时间，而在这短短两三个月的时间里一批年轻貌美但看上去根本不会做饭的年轻人仿佛投入沸水的意大利饺子一样咕噜噜滚进了波西亚的厨房：头一个招聘进来的是个叫盖斯特的年轻人，据说之前在欧洲那边搞什么分子料理风生水起，推特人称美食建筑师（后来听安托因八卦希金斯才知道这位其实是盖勒家的公子爷，回来给自己老爹救场的），但无论他本职是盖楼还是做饭，一张高傲冷酷但怎么看怎么好看的脸让他拍摄的第一段视频就迅速引爆油管，成为波西亚头一个点击量过百万的视频；接下来走进波西亚厨房的是个叫爱丽丝的年轻姑娘，据说是个Instagram上小有名气的素食主义博主，反正看她瘦巴巴的身材希金斯就觉得只吃菜真的太罪过了，而且最会做素食根本算不上正经厨师，只可惜现在观众就爱看这套，没人敢说素食主义半句坏话，生怕晚上被自己冰箱里的鳄梨爬出来堵住鼻孔窒息身亡；还有个叫菲莉丝的膳食营养师，听安托因说有一大堆很唬人的发表刊物，但本人看起来比起参加《全美厨艺大师》这种节目更适合每年那群只穿内衣戴着大翅膀走来走去的超模走秀，希金斯严重怀疑她视频一半点击量都是由那些可悲并且并不需要自己动手做饭的人提供的。

然而新来的人里面最让希金斯无法接受的则是那个叫琳达的女孩。她最后一个来波西亚，比其他人都晚了几个月，一开始希金斯还把她当成普雷斯利新招的秘书，或者厨房新来的帮工，因为她看起来实在太不起眼了，完全没有那种能在镜头前自信烹饪的感觉。他至今也搞不明白为什么所有人都那么爱她，无论他们的老板，其他创意编辑，还是观众，所有人都爱琳达：她哪怕随便做个鸡胸三明治点击量都能过百万，在其他人的视频下面也经常有她的傻缺粉丝刷屏“我们需要琳达”“波西亚快把琳达交出来”；更让希金斯纳闷的是其他创意编辑也对她表现出百分之二百五的容忍和喜爱，爱丽丝没过几天已经成了她的BFF，菲莉丝每次拍视频都会把她拽过去试吃给她涨人气，就连比撞沉了泰坦尼克号的冰山还冷的盖斯特都对她很不一般，虽然还是那副鼻子对不上眼睛的表情，但希金斯亲眼看到他偷偷摸摸切了一块琳达做的巧克力蛋糕然后一口口吃得那个开心。

对于这一切希金斯一开始还能忍，因为他们毕竟给波西亚在油管的频道带来了高点击量和高订阅量，让他们一跃成为平台上最有影响力和人气的烹饪频道，而且希金斯现在的工作和他们井水不犯河水，虽然经常需要研究食谱提供给他们做视频（现在的杂志和博客读者要求多得很），但他们中间隔着好几位资深编辑和编导组，并不需要希金斯直接和他们交涉，唯一的接触就是他们共用厨房，而这些新来的都把希金斯当成背景。然而事情在半年后急转直下，或许是他们所在的城市终于结束漫长冬季，进入了春天，厨房里的所有人似乎都在同一天发情了，而且他们竟然开始一起追求某个人。

还能有谁呢，琳达呗。

连他们去年新雇佣的安保人员阿尔洛都沦陷了（为什么做饭的公司需要保安就是另一个故事了，简单总结一下就是公司厨房某晚突然被盗，原本计划用来拍视频的数瓶昂贵鱼子酱从储存柜里不翼而飞，一起消失的还有希金斯亲手做的一罐腌黄瓜——他在做发酵实验，这瓶腌黄瓜已经在冷柜里存放了好几个月了，他甚至没尝上一口，所以真不知道该感到愤怒还是欣慰小偷有点品味）。总之，所有人都开始没头没脑对琳达展开攻势，希金斯不止一次逮到他们往琳达的办公桌上面或者下面偷偷摸摸塞吃的，礼物，还有花——希金斯的办公桌恰好在琳达对面，所以他每次都看得很清楚，并且已经快被各种香喷喷的花搞出鼻炎了。至于琳达是怎么想的，他倒是看不出来，只觉得这姑娘要么傻得没明白其他人是什么意思，要么就心思深沉得可怕，把所有人玩弄于股掌之间。

为了波西亚以及他自己日后的安宁，希金斯向上帝真诚祈祷对方只是真的傻。无论如何，波西亚厨房粉红色的春天还在继续，他继续在厨房最角落里当其他人录视频时的背景板，一只耳朵偶尔捕捉到恋爱中人的幸福与辛酸，另一只则被迫灌满了那几个没参与其中但对这件事比当事人还热情的人的八卦：点名通报批评一下，八卦的人分别是姜戈，安托因，索尼娜。

安托因前面已经说过了，是普雷斯利的秘书，但办公地点比起楼上的办公室来倒不如说是波西亚厨房的茶水间，因为他一闲下来就喜欢下来聊两句，再加上普雷斯利也经常需要他下来通知什么事，总之希金斯和他早就（被迫）很熟了。姜戈则是整个波西亚厨房的厨管，全称厨房用具调配管理员，他不亲自研究菜谱或者录视频，但其他人谁也少不了他，无论是新菜需要的特殊食材还是仪器全都要报给他，由他统一购买。希金斯和姜戈也很熟，他俩都属于整个波西亚最老的一批员工，姜戈其实就是个有点没心没肺的中年大叔，而且从他们闲聊的内容看还有点死宅（近年唯一一次翘班是星球大战第七部电影上映，此人提前一天去首映电影院扎帐篷排队，希金斯对这个系列不感冒，不知道有啥好看的，不过等到第八部的姜戈就没再去了，也不知道为什么）。至于索尼娜，她是姜戈的下属，厨房的副厨管，因为姜戈在网络视频时代之后一直抱怨自己忙不过来才招聘来的，她和其他人都不怎么熟，唯独和安托因一拍即合——或者该说臭味相投？总之她来了之后在希金斯耳边叽叽喳喳的声音就从一个变成了两个。

比如，现在：

“阿尔洛绝对会最终抱得美人归。”索尼娜的声音里满是自信，“我相信没人在看到那双强壮的胳膊之后还会有别的想法。”

“就他？拜托。”安托因鼻子里发出一声荡气回肠的轻哼，用眼睛瞥了瞥午休时间上来蹭吃蹭喝的安保队长，“他的脑子已经被那些肌肉吸收没了。相信我，但凡把蛋白粉当饭吃的人都不值得托付终身。”

“我其实更看好每天给咱们送农产品的那个姑娘。”姜戈这时候也抱着一叠希金斯刚刚研究出来的芥蓝意面，走过来加入了八卦，“她好像和琳达很熟的样子，我有次撞到她们在大门口说悄悄话，看起来那个亲密哟。”

“你是说艾米莉？”安托因和索尼娜立刻兴致勃勃转过头去，“小姑娘长得是没话说，就是需要姐妹们给她打扮打扮。”

“我还偏偏就喜欢她那股纯天然无公害的绿色范儿，多乡村非主流小清新啊，打扮过头反而俗了。”

一时间八卦乱飞，而离他们五步远的希金斯正在给自己那盘芥蓝意面擦芝士，准备好好品尝一下顺便吃个午饭，然而他刚把一叉子绿油油的意面塞进嘴里，聊得开心的那几个人突然一起转头，眼光仿佛探照灯一样齐刷刷打在他身上。希金斯拒绝用什么“车头灯下的小鹿”来形容自己，但他现在真他娘的感觉自己孤独脆弱又无助。

“希金斯，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得——什么？”他努力咽下嘴巴里的东西，并且用手挡住下半张脸，因为姜戈大概还没意识到，芥蓝这玩意还真挺能染色的。

“就是你觉得究竟谁能追到琳达嘛。”

“和我无关。”他尽量用自己最冷酷无情的声音说，“只要不影响拍摄视频，他们所有人搞在一起我都没意见。”

他不知道自己说这话哪里好笑了，但姜戈噗的一声把一团绿呼呼的东西喷出老远，而安托因和索尼娜也老母鸡下蛋一样咯咯狂笑起来，动静大得连厨房里另外站成一堆的那几个人都朝这边看过来。希金斯并不在意其他人怎样，只想赶紧把越来越冷的意面吃完然后回办公桌写菜谱，但他一抬眼就和琳达的眼神对上了；更让他内心大呼要命的则是，小姑娘大概觉得这边挺热闹，竟然朝他们走了过来。

“嘿，你们在聊什么呢——哇，希金斯，你刚做了意面吗？这是什么酱颜色这么好看？”

“芥蓝。”

好吧，希金斯和琳达的关系没有他希望的那么糟糕，两个人所谓的死对头不过只是希金斯脑内自编自导自演的一出独角戏。或许因为两个人办公桌面对面，所以每天上下班都能见到好几次，再加上琳达现在拍视频用的很多菜谱都是希金斯研究出来的，所以琳达这小姑娘对他还挺亲切的，不仅经常拿着自己做的东西来寻求希金斯意见或者帮助，有的时候甚至还会在视频里提一句“这个菜谱的创作人其实是我的同事他超级厉害怎样怎样”。至于希金斯呢，反正大家都是一个办公室的同事还没到需要撕破脸皮的地步，更何况他其实也挺享受这种被当成前辈指点新人的感觉。

“哦，是你之前说过的那个美味菜谱系列？我期待好久了，能来点尝尝吗？”

看着琳达一脸期待雀跃——或许还有不远处抱着那对榨干大脑的胳膊看过来的阿尔洛，希金斯默默咽下你是不是在偷看我的计划表这句质问，从锅里夹了一小把意面螺旋式叠放在旁边的空盘子上，然后又擦了点芝士在上面。

“有点冷了。”他在琳达又惊又喜接过盘子的时候嘟囔了一句，然后注视对方迫不及待用叉子送进嘴里。看着琳达闭上眼睛咀嚼意面时脸上那种纯粹的享受，希金斯不得不承认他大概有点明白为什么观众那么喜欢看琳达的视频了——她身上带有一种纯粹的真实感和说服力，让你觉得她手里的那盘东西是真的非常好吃。

“真的太好吃了。”希金斯其实已经从琳达的表情看出来了，但再次听到她开口夸赞还是让他有点小得意。

“那当然。不过这个系列准备交给谁负责，你还是菲莉丝？我希望到时候你们不会搞砸。”

“哦，这我还不知道。”琳达放下盘子，眨了眨眼睛，说话时嘴唇和牙齿上都被染了满满一层绿色。希金斯觉得要是有外人此刻突然闯入波西亚厨房，有大概率会被门口几个口吐绿沫的人吓到抽搐。“不过——我会去找普雷斯利先生，和他好好谈谈这件事的。”

“行。”如果琳达发话了，那这个系列多半要交给他了。希金斯没什么意见，反正这事也轮不到他发表意见。

五分钟后琳达风卷残云吃完意面，又说了一百句不同种类的赞美，终于放下盘子走了。希金斯长舒一口气，觉得和这种乐天派性格的人打交道真是脑壳疼，转过身就看到八卦三人组正眼睛眨都不眨看着他，这次的眼神更可怕，让他脊背发凉毛骨悚然。

“怎、怎么了？”这大概是他这辈子第一次讲话磕巴。然而并没有好心人解决他于水火之中，三个人只是又盯着他看了一会，然后像网络上特流行的那三只地鼠一样抱团凑在一起，开始小声嘀咕起来，音量正好控制在希金斯必须屈尊朝前走两步才听得见。

尽管希金斯有各种各样的缺点，厚脸皮却不是其中之一，于是他只是长叹口气，回过身彻底离开那三个混蛋的声音范围，然后继续吃自己那盘已经冷透的意面。整件事的结局就是直到两天后他的牙缝还隐隐发绿，而且他突然被挤眉弄眼的安托因传唤至普雷斯利的办公室，后者告诉他说上层决定让他重新拍几个视频看看，主题就是他正在研究的美味菜谱系列。

希金斯只能说，他当了大半辈子厨师，第一次知道牙齿变绿有让人颜值提高的功效。


End file.
